The Fall of the Ten Wise Men
by Sicanasda
Summary: A Claude-Precis fic. If you like it than please review and i'll write more fics for this exciting story.


Ok, I'll just cut to the chase. I don't own any characters in Star Ocean 1 or 2. All I want in return for supplying you with this wonderful piece of work is that you review so I know it's appreciated. This is a Claude-Precis story. Don't kill me. And there is some mild Noel bashing here. Nothing big. I'll write more if people review and say they like it. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. This story is from Claude's POV.  
  
P.S.S. Please take breaks while reading. I tend to write really long stories. ['_']  
  
  
  
The Fall of the Wise Men  
  
  
  
"Rena, we must both survive tomorrow." I said.  
  
Rena stepped toward me. I stepped forward and wrapped her in a comforting hug.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother. I." I paused, "I know how you must feel." I whispered, thinking about my dad.  
  
"I'm alright. I never truly knew her. I know how you must feel about your dad. I had wanted to meet him someday. I'll help you kill the Wise Men for what they did to you." Rena said with a sorrow in her voice.  
  
I held back a tear and acknowledged her. My father. I know he wouldn't want me to be sad. I felt an uncontrollable rage build inside me every time I thought of the Ten Wise Men. "Thanks." I said quietly.  
  
I began to walk back to the base. Rena walked into her room and gave me a quick hug before closing the door. I continued walking down the hall and checking to make sure everyone was in bed. I passed Chisato's room and Celine's room. They were both in bed. I looked for Precis as I passed her room and was alarmed that she wasn't there.  
  
I ran out of the base and looked all around. I was beginning to worry when I heard a faint voice. It was singing. I followed the voice and found the source coming from the beach. I quietly hid behind the bushes and listened. It was a beautiful voice.  
  
"Someday, I'll learn my place,  
  
Even if it nearly kills me.  
  
I try so hard,  
  
But do I even get a glance."  
  
I felt awed by the voice. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.  
  
"I speak softly to him,  
  
And long to kiss him goodnight.  
  
I think about him and a tear,  
  
Comes to my eye.  
  
'Cause I know he will never,  
  
Love me as well."  
  
I had to know who that was. Then I heard the voice speak. It was a strangely familiar voice but I couldn't place it.  
  
"Claude. I know he doesn't love me. He is always with Rena. I love him so much but he and I will never be together."  
  
I heard that so I pushed aside the branch and looked. I saw a young girl in a nightgown sitting on a rock. I saw her blond hair, gently waving in the mild ocean breeze. She had a little blue robot beside her, patting her back. It had to be Precis.  
  
Well Bobot, we should get back to bed." Precis said, standing up.  
  
I had to say something. After hearing her voice and how much she cared for me, I just suddenly felt a need to be with her. I stepped forward and cleared my throat.  
  
She turned and gasped, "Claude! How long have you been here?"  
  
"Shhh." I whispered gently in her ear, placing two fingers on her lips.  
  
She calmed down and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that, as beautiful as your song was, it wasn't correct. I don't know but, as I listened to you, I just sort of fell in love with you." I whispered gently.  
  
Her eyes went wide with shock. "You, you did?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I've finally found what I've been looking for." I whispered, cupping her chin in my hands.  
  
"Claude, I, I don't know what to say. I dreamed of this but what do I do? I know I love you." Precis said, sounding confused.  
  
I felt myself wrap my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest. She looked up at me and I began to lean toward her. I closed my eyes and (WHAM!) we drew our heads back, rubbing our foreheads.  
  
"Care to try again?" I asked.  
  
"Um, alright." Precis whispered.  
  
We kept our eyes open as we moved closer. Then our lips touched gently. I felt a shock fly through my body as we moved closer. To tell you the truth, I have never had a girlfriend before, let alone kissed anyone other than my mother.  
  
We broke the kiss and I gently stroked her cheek. She wrapped her arms around me. "I never knew you really loved me." I whispered.  
  
"Claude, what is it between you and Rena?" Precis asked.  
  
"When I first met her, I had just rescued her from a monster. Before we found you, I had thought that I liked Rena. But no, I didn't love her. I feel like she's family." I said.  
  
"Ok, but I've been wondering. Where are you really from? It's isn't Arlia like you and Rena said, is it?" Precis said.  
  
"Well, I see no point in keeping it hidden any longer. I'm not even from Expel. I'm from a planet far away called Earth." I said.  
  
"I had a feeling you weren't from Expel. I got the same feeling around you when we first met as I did when we first met the Nedians." Precis whispered.  
  
We sat together looking out across the ocean. I thought of all the suffering the Ten Wise Men had caused. A billion murders at the hands of the Wise Men. I couldn't bare to have that suffering reach Precis.  
  
"Precis, I want you to promise me to survive tomorrow. I also need you to remain strong, no matter what happens. I face danger all the time. Someday, I won't come home. I may very well die tomorrow." I said, thinking of how my father won't be going home.  
  
"Yes Claude, I'll try my hardest to keep going. But if you were to, to die, I don't know if I could go on. You are the only one I could ever look to for support." Precis said, holding me tighter.  
  
I stood up and looked into her dazzling eyes. "I'll always be with you. Even if I do die, I'll always be watching over you." I gently spoke before we embraced in a long passionate kiss.  
  
We walked back into the base hand in hand. She kissed me quickly on the cheek before she went into her room and closed the door.  
  
I walked slowly to the room where Dias, Ashton, Noel and I slept. I opened the door and quietly snuck to Dias and my bunk. I saw a jet of flame fly from the nostrils of Gyoro and Ururun as Ashton snored. Noel was sprawled out, half off his bunk over Ashton's head. I climbed the ladder of my bunk, hoping not to wake the sleeping Dias.  
  
"About time you got here." I fell off the ladder in surprise.  
  
"Wha? Who? Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm on fire! Put it out, put it out! Quickly! Hot, ohhh, ouch! I'm burning!" Noel screamed as he awoke to find one of the dragons had caught his bed on fire.  
  
Noel jumped off his bed and landed on Gyoro, making him a very mad dragon. Both dragons were now howling in rage. Gyoro bit Noel's leg and Noel pulled the strange trio of fighter and dragons out of bed. Ashton woke up and accidentally threw his short swords, pinning Noel to the wall by his shirtsleeves.  
  
Celine dashed in and screamed, "Noel! Wind Blade!" The small twister hit Noel, putting out the fire but having the nasty side effect of knocking Noel unconscious.  
  
I brought Noel around after a minute or so. "Ouch." He choked out, coughing up some smoke.  
  
I pulled him to his feet. " Are you alright Noel?" I asked.  
  
"Do I look all right to you?! I just got burned, bitten, pinned by swords and hit by a twister! What do you think?!" Noel screamed at me.  
  
Rena, Precis, and Chisato ran into our room to see what the commotion was. They helped us clean up and take everything that was burned to the trashpile.  
  
I saw Narl walk into the room, look out across us, turned, and walked out the room mumbling something that sounded like, "We're doomed."  
  
I looked around our room after we finished cleaning it. Something seemed missing. "Uh, just a thought but, where are you guys going to sleep tonight?" Precis asked.  
  
I realized that those charred pieces of wood we carried out had been are beds.  
  
"I guess we could share our rooms." Rena said quietly.  
  
"Looks as if we have no choice." Dias said.  
  
"Claude's with me!" Precis yelled.  
  
"I think he would prefer to sleep in my room." Rena said calmly.  
  
"I know I would prefer him with me." Celine said.  
  
"No, me!" Noel yelled.  
  
I sweated a bit as we all looked at him. " Are you Ok Noel?" I asked again.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Noel managed to say before falling unconscious.  
  
What proceeded was a frantic fight where the girls fought over me. Ashton looked at me and grinned. Dias sat down, polishing his sword.  
  
I felt relieved when Precis won and grabbed my hand. "Come with me." She said happily.  
  
I looked over at Ashton who just saluted me and picked Rena up off the ground. Chisato crawled over to Dias and tried to get him to pick her up but was unsuccessful. Dias got up and made a bed on the floor. Chisato got up and picked up Noel and Celine was unconscious so she just lay there.  
  
Rena suddenly woke up and yelled, "Boy's are to stay on the floor! Got it Precis?"  
  
"Whatever you say." Precis said.  
  
I unrolled a sleeping bag and got in. "I do hope you're all right sleeping on the floor like that." Precis said.  
  
"I'm all right." I assured her.  
  
"Goodnight Claude, we need to rest." She said before climbing into bed.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought about what may and probably will happen to anyone of us tomorrow. If I were to lose Precis or Rena, even Dias, I don't know what I'd do. I lost my entire family so suddenly. My father is dead. And I am stranded on this planet now. I then realized that I would never see my mother again. I would never see any of my family again. This group of travelers has become my family.  
  
"Claude, Will you talk with me for a while?" Precis asked.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"It's just, I feel like I did back in North City when I just had to let it out and cry. The Ten Wise Men have caused so much death and pain. They killed all the people on Expel, including my, my father. They killed Marianna when she allowed us to escape when we first attacked. They killed most of the defense force and almost killed Mirage. So much death and they have the power to kill everyone in the universe. I'm scared. I'm afraid I'll lose any one of you guys. You guy are like a family to me. Please, just be careful Claude. I love you." Precis whispered and I saw a tear run down her perfect cheek.  
  
"I love you too. I will be careful, but I can't promise anything." I said before we went to sleep.  
  
I had a strange dream that night. I was in a room with little light. In the corner was a mirror. Suddenly I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I turned to see a shadow wrap around the room. I turned again to see a foot clad in a black boot. I spun around and saw a clawed hand reach out of the darkness. I dove out of the way as it tried to grab my throat. I looked into the mirror to see a figure in the shape of a man. The hand reached out from behind me and began to choke me. I looked into the mirror again and saw the attackers face. It was Indalecio.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Precis had already gone to breakfast so I got up and walked out of the room. I bumped into Celine because I was thinking about the dream and not paying attention to where I was going.  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about this dream I had last night." I said.  
  
"Oh, it's all right darling. But why don't you tell me the dream. I can interpret dreams quite well you know." Celine said, sitting down.  
  
"All right." I said sitting down and I told the dream.  
  
"Ok, let's see. The dark room means you must be afraid of something there. The shadow represents an evil character that is watching you but is unseen. The hand is a symbol of a great evil that would kill you first chance it got. The mirror represents your comprehension on the things of this dream. The mirror means that you see a reflection of everything, it is all backwards. Indalecio is there because the source of this evil all comes from him. Claude, your dream is confusing and I can't tell you what it means, just what each symbol represents. Come darling, let's get breakfast." Celine said and we walked to the mess hall.  
  
I sat beside Precis and began to eat my bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I looked over at Precis and shoved the dream out of my mind. I promised myself that I will watch over her always. She will not be harmed if I am with her. I finished eating and went out of the base to train.  
  
I unsheathed my sword and thought of the one lesson Dias gave me before stopping in fear that I would start teaching him. He had said to add a fluent dance-like motion to the swing of my sword. I swung at the air and did a flip with my sword outstretched. I spun around in a not so graceful dance.  
  
"Like this, Claude." I turned to see Dias walking toward me.  
  
He unsheathed his sword and began to swing in a graceful arc. His fighting ability was amazing. He swung with grace and with deadly precision and power. He then stopped and said, "Claude, let's have a little practice."  
  
I raised my sword and began to fight. I swung at him and he flipped over my head and spun in mid-air. I turned and barely managed to block his attack. Suddenly he dropped to the ground and swung his leg under me. I fell to the ground and his sword was right at my neck. "You have improved. Now try to fight with a grace that will stun your enemy with power and deadly accuracy."  
  
I stood and we began again. I swung at him and connected with the steel of his sword. Again he spun around and kicked me in the chest this time, knocking me to the ground and positioned his sword above my throat.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad Claude." I turned to see Precis standing by a tree. I felt embarrassed so I stood up and drew my sword once more.  
  
I swung at him and suddenly felt an understanding of Dias' teachings. I spun around and flipped over his head, landed and swung. Dias dodged with his seemingly cat-like reflexes. "Your strong Claude. But I'm better at defending myself." Dias said before spinning and tripping me again.  
  
"Claude, if I were endangering our friends, you would win in an instant. I can protect myself better than anyone I've ever met. You however can protect your friends better than yourself. You would throw your life on the line for your friends, even if you are mortally wounded yourself. You need to balance it out. Learn to protect yourself and your friends or, you'll die for a friend. If this happens you will die a noble death, but you'll die all the same. Good luck today." Dias said before walking away.  
  
I walked over to Precis and said, "Ow, I fell three times."  
  
"Don't worry Claude. Dias is an experienced fighter. But you were great. But you should balance out your abilities like he said. I can't have you die trying to save me from danger." Precis said hugging me.  
  
"There you two are. It's time to go to Fienel." I turned to see Narl coming.  
  
Nervously, I ran back into the base and grabbed my satchel. I walked down the stairs to the room with the Herush. We said goodbye to Narl and Mirage, realizing that this may very well actually be goodbye. We climbed on the Herush and we shot out of the hangar and towards the shore near Fienel.  
  
We walked inside the massive doors and fear flooded me as we met three figures.  
  
"We have been waiting for you." One of the men said.  
  
"I saw you coming from afar." Another on said.  
  
"But it would be a shame if you were killed by people whose names you do not know. I am Ruprect." The figure on the right stepped forward.  
  
"Nicolus." The man in the middle said, stepping forward.  
  
"Jibril." The last man stepped forward.  
  
Dias and I raised our swords and Precis raised her punching hand in a fighting stance. Rena prepared her spells.  
  
Suddenly they attacked! I dodged around Ruprect and swung and barely missed. I flipped over Jibril's head and yelled, "Sword Bomber!"  
  
Bombs flew from the end of my sword and hit Jibril. He turned towards me with a savage look in his eyes. I ran as he chased me, preparing to cast a spell. I ran to a wall and ran up the wall and flipped backwards over his head. I landed deftly and focused on the power of the star. "Shooting Star!" I yelled, releasing the power of a star from my outstretched fist.  
  
Jibril fell to the ground, lifeless as a result of the combined attacks of Dias and I. Dias gave me a quick look before turning on Ruprect. I ran to Nicolus and swung hard. I connected and he fell back. He jumped to his feet and swung at me. I felt a white-hot pain as he hit my arm. Clutching my arm, I hit him and he fell to the ground from a gash on his leg. I swung and ended his suffering.  
  
Suddenly I heard Ruprect yell, "Demon Gate!" A gate appeared before Dias and opened. A demon stepped out and hit Dias with its scythe. Dias gasped and whispered, "You will not kill me like this."  
  
I felt rage come over me as Dias' eyes slowly closed. "Dias!" Rena yelled.  
  
I ran at Ruprect and started a mirror slice attack. I swung and connected eight times before hitting him with a well-placed kick. I knocked him to the ground and positioned my sword over his throat. "You will pay for the death of my father, and Dias!" I raged at him, "Die!" I struck him with my sword and he gasped his last breath.  
  
Precis walked to me as I walked over to Dias' lifeless form. I felt joy flow through me as I felt a heartbeat. Rena walked over and began to heal his wounds. I pulled out a resurrection mist and gave it to Dias. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned.  
  
"Ohh," He moaned, "my head."  
  
"Dias, why don't you sit out for a little while?" I suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I feel like I just got hit by a bus. Not a pleasant experience, mind you." Dias said before slowly standing up.  
  
"Let's hurry and beat the last four Wise Men." Precis said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, Noel take Dias' spot." I said before we walked off.  
  
We walked through the tower, warping higher and higher and fighting off any monsters crazy enough to attack us. We reached a door and walked inside a room. Two men stood in the room. I realized that Narl had told us about these two figures standing in front of us. They must be Decus and Vespar. They attacked us with quick and deadly power. "Spicule!" Decus yelled before I had even drawn my sword. He shot into the air and hit the ground, sending up fire all around us. I blocked out most of the heat.  
  
Suddenly I heard a scream from behind me. "Not again! Ow, it hurts. Oh help me! I'm on fire!" I turned to see Noel running around in circles, screaming.  
  
"Vespar, do make him shut up!" Decus yelled, clutching his ears.  
  
"With pleasure." Vespar laughed, "Mind Blast!" A beam flew from Vespar and hit Noel head on.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts, I'm burning!" Noel kept screaming as he ran right through the blast.  
  
"That's it, punk! Spicule! This time you had better die!" Decus yelled, jumping high before coming down right on Noel.  
  
"You hit me! Burning me is one thing, but making physical contact and messing up my hair! Die!" Noel screamed. His fists became a blur. Decus laughed at Noel's puny punches.  
  
"You won't be laughing now! Earthquake!" Noel screamed. A giant rock figure came up out of the ground. It hit Decus with its right hand, then left, then both hands.  
  
"Earth Grave!" Noel yelled, causing many sharp rocks to hit Decus. "Energy Arrow!" Noel yelled, firing off several arrows made of dark energy.  
  
Decus stared in disbelief as he was pummeled by spell after spell. "Wind Blade." Noel said in an attempt to sound calm. Decus fell to the ground, torn and mangled by the constant onslaught from Noel.  
  
"That was scary." Precis said timidly as if afraid to set off Noel's temper.  
  
"Um, nice job, I think." I said to Noel, equally timid.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Does anyone have some hair gel?" Noel said in an aggravated tone.  
  
Vespar ran up behind me and I barely avoided his attack. "Mind Blast!" Vespar yelled, hitting Precis and I with a beam of energy.  
  
Precis clutched at her side and I swung and connected with Vespar. "Mirror Slash!" I yelled, hitting Vespar over and over with my sword.  
  
"Muy-gi Superbeam!" Precis yelled, hitting Vespar with a beam from behind and knocking him to his knees.  
  
I raised my sword over his head and said, "You shouldn't have messed with Claude C. Kenni," I paused and looked at Rena before adding, "Hero of Light." I swung down my sword hard and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Noel, are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! But doesn't anyone have some hair gel? Look what they did to my hair!" Noel said in a very upset tone.  
  
"Ok, let's get going." I said.  
  
We began to walk out of the room. Rena touched my shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I knew you were the Hero from the beginning. From the moment we met, I knew that deep inside, you had the courage and power to be the Hero. You were different from anyone I ever met." She said.  
  
"I believe that I am the Hero now. I was a lousy Hero. I was supposed to protect Expel from danger. Instead my lack of ability killed them all. I failed all of Expel." I said sadly.  
  
"Claude, you were a great Hero. You fought alongside all of us. You right now are on a quest to save Expel. In the end I know you will stop the destruction of Expel altogether. Anyway, you didn't fail me, or Precis." Rena spoke softly to comfort me.  
  
I looked up and said, "How did you find out about me and Precis?"  
  
"Let's see, there's the fact that you two have been together almost all of our free time today, You keep looking at her every few seconds, like right now for instance." I blushed and looked back to Rena, "You have been taking an especially close watch on her, and I caught you kissing her. The reasons I know are endless. But don't let me get in your way. I think we have the same kind of relationship that Dias and I have." She said, grinning at me.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Precis yelled to us from the door.  
  
"Yeah. Coming, little sister?" I said.  
  
"Yes." Rena giggled.  
  
I ran up and walked beside Precis. "Is your side all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a small graze. I'm fine. What were you two talking about?" Precis said wrapping her fingers through mine.  
  
"We were talking about the Hero." I said.  
  
"Do you think you're the Hero? I know you are most likely to be the Hero." Precis said.  
  
"I believe I'm the Hero, but I still think I was a bad Hero. My job was to defend Expel, and now it doesn't exist anymore." I said quietly.  
  
"Claude! Don't ever say you're bad at something. You have always been here to help us. You keep this group together. Without you, we would fall apart. You are always there when we feel alone. Like in North City. I was the one that felt like I had to always be cheerful or the group would be depressed, what with all the things that have happened. I felt like I had to hold my tears inside. You told me it was all right to cry and said you would always have a shoulder to cry on. You keep all of us going." She paused and laid her head on my shoulder, "You keep me going."  
  
I turned to see Ashton and Dias looking at us with interest. They winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I saw Noel behind all of us, mixing some plants to make some hair gel.  
  
Soon we were at another door. Ashton took Noel's spot so Noel could work on his gel. I quietly opened the door. A figure in a cloak had his back to us. It must be Cyril.  
  
"You being here can only mean that I and Indalecio behind me are the only ones alive." He said.  
  
"That's right, the others are dead! Give up!" I yelled, remembering how he gave the order to fire on my father's ship.  
  
He laughed quietly. It was harsh, cold laugh. "Excellent. Now if only that fool Indalecio were dead, I alone would rule the universe."  
  
"Do you mean that you intentionally allowed your allies to be killed?" I asked furiously.  
  
"That's right, you are still alive. You have worked wonderfully as my pawns. What do you want? Money, status? You look displeased. I guess you would prefer death after all."  
  
I raised my sword and charged at him. I swung and connected with nothing but air. I turned and found him behind me. I swung again and he disappeared. I turned again to see Precis ready for him when he reappeared. She punched him in the gut.  
  
He fell back and then flew high into the air. "Receive the Winds of Destruction!" He screamed. Dazzling lights spun a circle around him. He waved his hand and the balls of energy flew straight at us. I suddenly realized in horror that the energy was not heading for us, it was aimed straight at Precis!  
  
I didn't stop to think. I ran in front of Precis and acted as a shield. I cried out as the full power of the energy struck me. I cringed with the pain that was flying through my body.  
  
"Claude! Please stop! You're being hurt!" Precis yelled from behind me. I ignored her and gritted my teeth.  
  
At last the brutal energy dissipated. I fell to my knees, panting with pain in every breath. I finally got to my feet with Precis' help. I faced Cyril with a new determination.  
  
"My, you are quite strong indeed. No one has ever survived the full power of that spell. No matter, I will still kill all of you!" Cyril said calmly before moving in to attack.  
  
Precis hit Cyril again and gave Ashton and I time to run up and help. I sliced at him while Ashton had the dragons breath fire at Cyril.  
  
Noel looked up from his seat where he was finishing his hair gel to see a stray flame catch his shirt on fire. "Help!!!!! I've been burned to many times today! Put it out! Please!" Noel screamed as he ran around.  
  
"Lighting Strike!" Cyril yelled, pointing at Noel.  
  
A bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck Noel. When the electricity faded away Noel was still running in circles.  
  
"Flame of Death!" Cyril yelled, getting increasingly irritated with Noel.  
  
An explosion formed around Noel. When the blast finally faded, Noel stood for a few seconds before falling on his face.  
  
"Good. Now that he is taken care of," Cyril began to say.  
  
Before Cyril could continue however, Noel jumped up off the ground. "Is my hair Ok?" He said.  
  
"It's fine." Chisato said.  
  
"Good." Noel said before falling to the floor again.  
  
"Like I was saying, It's time for you to die!" Cyril said.  
  
"Dead Triangle!" Ashton yelled. Ashton ran around Cyril, flashing his swords, so fast that it was as if there was three of him. Suddenly, a huge triangular beam flew down from the heavens. It struck Cyril, quickly bring him to the ground.  
  
Precis strolled up to him and gave him a very nasty look before saying in an angry tone, "This is for Claude!" Then she gave him a hammer punch in his 'ahem' area. He fell to the floor, most likely killed by the pain.  
  
As he fell, he dropped a small ball. Precis moved closer to examine it. I recognized it immediately. It was a thermal explosive detonator!  
  
"Precis! Get back, quick!" I yelled.  
  
She started to run back when it exploded! The explosion hit Precis with such force that she flew and hit a wall on the opposite end of the room. She hit the wall and I heard her head hit the wall. I cried as she fell to the floor. I ran to her and found her still breathing but barely. Rena ran over and attempted to heal her.  
  
"Wha? Why isn't it doing anything?" Rena asked.  
  
"Your spell isn't powerful enough to heal damage done by such a highly advanced weapon." Chisato said.  
  
"Someone go wake up Noel!" I yelled and Chisato ran to wake Noel up.  
  
Suddenly I heard a scream, "Look what he did to my hair! I'll kill him! Where is he?! No! Let me go!"  
  
Noel jumped to his feet and ran straight at Cyril's remains. "Die!!!" He screamed as he began punching Cyril's lifeless form.  
  
"Somebody shut him up and bring him here!" I yelled, starting to panic.  
  
They managed to drag Noel over. Noel hung on to the body and was beating it to a bloody pulp. "Noel, please. Help Rena." I whispered pleadingly.  
  
Noel gave one last punch before turning to help heal Precis. I kneeled by Precis and took her hand in mine, whispering, "Precis, come on, please. You can't die now. What about when we get married? Come on, I love you."  
  
Suddenly Precis' eyes slowly opened. I smiled and kissed her gently. "Did you say, married?" Precis asked.  
  
"Well, uh, maybe." I replied sheepishly.  
  
"How touching." Noel said before diving at the body once again and he began to beat it to death (And please don't ask how he kills a dead guy).  
  
"Precis," I whispered as we walked out the door, "I don't want you to fight Indalecio. You might get hurt badly."  
  
"No Claude. You didn't stop when you were hurt. I won't let you face this alone." Precis said before going to talk with Rena.  
  
I thought about what she said when Dias walked up to me. "That was my point this morning. You risked your very life for Precis right there. But Claude, think before you act. Precis, Rena, ah heck, all of us would rather die than lose you. You and Rena were the only people who have tried to shake me out of my isolated world. Just think before you act." Dias said before he walked off.  
  
Chisato came up to me and gave me a nudge. "Boy, you have it bad for Precis, don't you. At first I thought it was you and Rena. Anyway I think it was brave of you to stand up like that. I can see the headlines now, 'Hero of Nede Risks Life for Friend'. Yeah, that sounds good. See ya." Chisato whipped out her notebook and began writing.  
  
I thought about what all of them were saying to me. Some of them were proud of my action and others thought it wasn't the smartest thing I could do.  
  
I turned to a door and I could feel an immense evil from behind it. I equipped my weaponry and Dias stepped forward to take Ashton's spot. I pushed open the door and we walked through. We climbed several flights of stairs before we emerged on a frightening scene.  
  
A Heraldic Sphere floated in front of a figure with flaming red hair and robes with intricate markings on them.  
  
"Give up! For the sake of the galaxy we live in and to avenge my father's death, I will slay you!" I yelled with an intense anger.  
  
"My, at least you are spirited. But you're too late. The Crest of Annihilation is already complete." Indalecio replied, still looking away from us.  
  
"Give up your useless struggle! You're the only one left!" I yelled back at him.  
  
He slowly turned and faced us. "Useless struggle? Only one left? It matters not. I need but one by my side. I alone am sufficient for it all." He paused, "Now Filia, watch and relax as I crush these fools between my fingers. We will enjoy their dying screams as a prelude to the destruction."  
  
I ran at Indalecio and swung. I hit him hard and yet seemed to have no affect. He flew away and turned his gaze on Precis. He fired a blast at her and I was there in a flash. I blocked the attack and raced at Indalecio.  
  
Dias and Precis began to conjure killer moves. With the power of the Link Combo Dias held, he called out, "Hawk Scream Blast! Firebird Attack Wave!" Dias brought his sword down firing off a blast of flame before using his momentum and shooting into the air. He then shot his firebird at Indalecio and landed quickly.  
  
Dias and I swung and hit with a force that would cut any normal enemy in two.  
  
"Time of Truth!" Indalecio said calmly.  
  
A stunning spell was performed. "Why? I was made by man. Where do I fit in?" Indalecio asked as an angel flew down and picked him up.  
  
I swung at him and missed. He flew away from us and yelled, "Earthquake!"  
  
I jumped as high into the air as I could. The monstrous golem pounded the ground 3 times before it stopped the shaking ground. I landed uninjured and was relieved to see the same from my friends.  
  
I turned to see Indalecio focus his deadly gaze upon Dias. Indalecio pointed a finger at Dias and I didn't hesitate. I dashed and hit Dias to the ground and heard Indalecio yell, "Life Destroyer!"  
  
I closed my eyes as a bright flame surrounded me. I felt a burning sensation pass through me. I felt as though my very life force was being sucked from me. I felt totally drained and I saw things pass by my eyes. I saw my father and mother back at our house when we were all together finally. I saw my first time in space, my first mission. I saw that fateful mission that led up to my appearance on Expel. I saw the day Precis and I met. I saw each of our victories and some of our defeats. I relived the death of my father and the night Precis and I fell in love.  
  
The blast faded from around me. I summoned all my remaining strength just to stand. Precis ran to my side and screamed, "Claude! Say something!"  
  
I softly whispered, "Goodbye." Before I fell to the floor and closed my eyes.  
  
I felt a cold all around me. Where am I? What happened? I realized with a harsh jolt that I was dead. I couldn't protect Precis forever. But is she all right? I suddenly heard voices.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for stopping me. No need to put the light out yet. I now look back and I see the pain I caused so many. I will make life better for a few. What is it you want most?" I recognized the voice as Indalecio.  
  
"I just want Claude back." Precis cried.  
  
"Yes, the dead can be brought back, but not with my power alone. I can merely help." Indalecio said.  
  
I saw an image in my mind. I saw Indalecio create an exact replica of me. Precis ran to hug it but passed right through it.  
  
"Good. You see, true love is the only thing in the Universe that can bring back a dead spirit. Your wish is granted." Indalecio said before he collapsed.  
  
I felt and amazing warmth flowing through me. It felt like Rena's spell. Then I blacked out.  
  
"Claude. Claude, wake up. Claude!" I heard a distant voice call out. I reached for the voice and felt a hand grab mine.  
  
I opened my eyes and Precis' smiling face slowly came into view. I reached up and brushed a tear away from her face and gave her a passionate kiss. I stood up and saw Narl, Mirage and the Crests of Annihilation and Enchantment fused together. The ground was shaking hard.  
  
"You must go now! Please, carry our hearts gently." Narl said before we flew into the air and out into space.  
  
I realized suddenly what Narl meant when he said the Crest of Enchantment would change the object of annihilation. I watched as billions on top of billions died suddenly as the blast that Indalecio made ripped through the planet of Nede. I felt a tear fall as I heard the explosion.  
  
I watched as a new planet formed. Expel. We flew down toward the surface.  
  
The next day was a sad day for all of us. As overjoyed as we were to be back on Expel, we were sad to be parting after all this time.  
  
Dias walked out of town without a word. I just barely woke up in time to see him leave town.  
  
"I guess we should go find a new home." Chisato said as she and Noel walked out of town, hand in hand.  
  
"I'll be staying here in Arlia." Ashton said, looking towards Rena.  
  
Later that day, Precis and I had to leave. "Goodbye Ashton, Rena. We'll meet again, all of us. Even Dias." I said before we walked out of town waving.  
  
I saw a scrap of paper on the ground as we left town. I picked it up and read the writing on it.  
  
' Claude, You saved my life back in the castle. I need to accept that your nature is to save the lives of others. With practice, you will one day be able to protect others without risking your life like that. I'll see you at the Lacour Tournament of Arms. Prove yourself there.'  
  
Although it wasn't signed, I knew who wrote it. I looked on towards the road ahead of us. I took Precis' hand and we walked off towards our future.  
  
A year has passed since our adventure. Precis is eagerly waiting for her 18th birthday. Noel and Chisato got married and I haven't heard from Rena since we last spoke.  
  
Then, as Precis was taking the teakettle off of the stove, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find an injured Rena walk in panting.  
  
"You have to come back to Arlia." She choked out before falling unconscious.  
  
  
  
Ok, finally finished the thing. I hope you liked my story. If you liked it and would like to see the further adventures than please review. When I get enough reviews I'll post the sequel, 'The New Threat'. Thank you again. Oh and please, take breaks while reading all my Star Ocean fics. I tend to go into detail. 


End file.
